There are a variety of portable lights, also known as flashlights or torches, with a range of shapes and sizes. Such flashlights typically have a switch that is capable of being moved between an ON and an OFF position, either using a sliding mechanism or by depression of a switch. The flashlights are constructed so as to be used with a variety of the common type of cylindrical batteries e.g. AA, AAA, C and D type batteries. Such batteries are widely available in the trade from a variety of manufacturers. Other flashlights use button cell batteries. The portable light of the present invention does not utilize any such cylindrical batteries or button cells.
The typical flashlights using cylindrical batteries tend to be relatively heavy, primarily as a result of the weight of the batteries. Moreover, the flashlights are generally not conveniently carried in a pocket or other part of apparel, due both to the size and weight of the light, and must be carried by hand or located in an accessible place, e.g. on a shelf, in a cupboard or in the trunk of a car. However, there are portable lights available in the form of a pen, which also use cylindrical batteries.
A peripherally sealed card-like flashlight device with a flat battery pack is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,613. This flashlight device is stated to handle and feel similar to a credit card.
A portable light is that capable of being unobtrusively and conveniently placed in a pocket, or which could be conveniently located in other locations, and which is lightweight, ergonomic, substantially planar in shape, and easily held would be useful. Such a portable light has now been found.